


Little Boy Lost

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dreams were gone; all burned to ash upon a ceiling, rent bloody by the claws of a Hell Hound.  He'd had a home once, family, before he'd fucked it all up.  Now, oblivion beckoned with its promise of release.  All he had to say was a single word, 'Yes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
